goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Morse
Robert Morse is an American actor. Biography Born in Newton, Massachusetts, he was a member of the Neighborhood Playhouse before making a film appearance in The Proud and the Profane and being cast as Barnaby Tucker in the stage play The Matchmaker. Morse received a number of Tony Award nominations for both musicals and straight plays. As well as stage appearances, Morse also appeared in several films including A Guide for the Married Man, Where Were You When the Lights Went Out? and also a noted television performer, appearing in the recurring role of Bertram Cooper in Mad Men. Singing Morse performed in a number of different mediums, beginning on stage creating roles in such shows as Take Me Along, Sugar and (most famously) as J. Pierrepoint Finch in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. He would later reprise this role for the film adaptation. Morse also sang in several animated productions, notably the Christmas films The Stingiest Man in Town and Jack Frost. He would continue to appear in stage musicals, including Show Boat (as Cap'n Andy Hawkes) and DuBarry Was a Lady (as King Louis) as well as playing The Wizard in the premiere of Wicked. Film The Cardinal (1963) *They Haven't Got the Girls in the U.S.A (contains solo lines) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1967) *How To (solo) *The Company Way (duet) *Been a Long Day (contain solo lines) *I Believe in You (contains solo lines) *Grand Old Ivy (duet) *Rosemary (solo) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) *Gotta Stop That Man (contains solo lines) The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) *Golden Dreams (duet) *It Might Have Been (duet) Jack Frost (1979) *It's Lonely Being One of a Kind (solo) *Just What I Always Wanted (contains solo lines) The Emperor's New Clothes (1987) *The Adventure of the Century (solo) *Weave-O (contains solo lines) Television That's Life (1968) *Dear World (duet) Pound Puppies (1988) *Hound Dog (contains solo lines) Mad Men (2014) *The Best Things in Life Are Free (solo) Stage Take Me Along (1959)(originated the role) *I Would Die (duet) *That's How It Starts (solo) *Nine O'Clock (solo) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1961)(originated the role) *How To Succeed (contains solo lines) *The Company Way (duet) *Been a Long Day (contains solo lines) *Grand Old Ivy (duet) *Rosemary (duet) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *I Believe in You (contains solo lines) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) Sugar (1972)(originated the role) *Penniless Bums (contains solo lines) *The Beauty That Drives Men Mad (duet) *We Could Be Close (duet) *Sun on My Face (contains solo lines) *Sugar (duet) *Beautiful Through and Through (contains solo lines) *Magic Nights (solo) *When You Meet a Man in Chicago (Reprise)(contains solo lines) So Long, 174th Street (1976)(originated the role) *David Kolowitz, the Actor (contains solo lines) *It's Like (duet) *Undressing Girls With My Eyes (contains solo lines) *Bolero on Rye (contains solo lines) *Whoever You Are (solo) *You (contains solo lines) *You Touched Her (contains solo lines) *Boy Oh Boy (contains solo lines) *Being With You (duet) *If You Want to Break Your Father's Heart (contains solo lines) *So Long, 174th Street (contains solo lines) Sugar Babies (1980) Mike (1988)(originated the role) Show Boat (1993) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) DuBarry Was a Lady (1996) *It Ain't Etiquette (duet) *But in the Morning, No! (duet) *DuBarry Was a Lady *Friendship (duet) Wicked (2003)(originated the role) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Gallery morsemiller.jpg|'Richard Miller' in Take Me Along. morsefinch.jpg|'J. Pierrepoint Finch' in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. morsedickson.jpg|'Robert Dickson' in That's Life. morsejerry.jpg|'Jerry' in Sugar. morsescrooge.jpg|'Young Scrooge' in The Stingiest Man in Town. morsejack.jpg|'Jack Frost' in Jack Frost. morsehawkes.jpg|'Cap'n Andy Hawkes' in Show Boat. morsewizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. morsebertram.jpg|'Bertram Cooper' in Mad Men. Morse, Robert